The Switch Up
by mlbk53
Summary: After Ryan took over Kevin's life and broke Laura's heart, Laura decided to take matters into her own hands by calling on an old friend. When real feelings develop between two old friends, how will Laura handle the aftermath of the Kevin-Ryan switch?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few days following her breakup, Laura decided to take Spencer out for lunch at Charlie's Pub. She's been sitting at home wallowing over the dissolution of her marriage. She thought it was time to get up and out and try to start living again. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and her hair was a mess, but she knew she had to move on for Spencer's sake. Spencer opened the door to Charlie's Pub for Laura and they walked in but halted after two steps. There they were. "Kevin" and Ava practically necking at the bar. Laura was about to run and bolt out the door, but Spencer running over to Ava and "Kevin" stopped her get-a-way.

"How dare you?!", exclaimed Spencer.

"Kevin" replied with indignation in his tone, "How dare I what, Spencer?"

"Literally five days after you broke my poor grandmother's heart you are out here with this heartless wench displaying your relationship for all to see."

Ava remained silent, but scoffed at Spencer naming her a heartless wench. "Kevin" responded, "Your grandmother and I broke up, Spencer. I had to move on sometime."

"Five days later is what you call sometime? You know what, Kevin. I was right all along about you. You were always going to break my grandmother's heart. I gave you a hard time at the beginning because my grandmother deserves the world. No, the whole universe. But you were so nice, kind, and caring. Not only with her, but with me after my father died. But I see you never really did care because if you did. You wouldn't have treated her like garbage," Spencer said with affirmation in his voice.

Laura walked over and asked, "Really, Kevin? Not even a week after you asked for a separation, not a divorce, you are out here with another woman? I don't understand."

"It just wasn't working out for us, Laura. You were away too long. The spark died," replied "Kevin".

Laura rolled her eyes in disbelief. "So, you moved out. Where are you staying?"

"Ava's," replied "Kevin".

Laura's jaw dropped and she scoffed. "Ava's? Really? Well, I see how this is going. So, here," Laura paused to take off her rings. "Take these. They mean nothing to me since they clearly mean nothing to you."

"Laura, I –", Ava tried to speak.

Laura held up her hand. "Just shut up, you bitch. You hate your own daughter for taking your man, but you do it too. Wow, you hold such double standards. Kevin, have a nice life with your whore here. When she dumps you after stealing one of her daughter's younger boyfriends, don't call me up. You will be hearing from my attorney tomorrow. Let's go Spencer."

Spencer replied, "Gladly, Grandmother."

* * *

After Laura and Spencer arrived home, she sent Spencer upstairs to play video games because she wanted "alone time". But really, all Laura wanted was to sob. Once she heard Spencer's door close, she broke down in full sobs on her couch. She wanted to strangle "Kevin" and Ava. She thought she finally found the man of her dreams, only for her heart to be crushed like never before. She took down all their pictures throughout their apartment and shredded them. Laura wanted nothing to do with "Kevin" anymore. She wanted all the memories of their relationship to be erased from the universe. After sobbing for over an hour, Laura decided she could do one of two things: continue to sob and feel sorry for herself or call the one person who could make her feel better and get back at "Kevin".

She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. After three rings, someone answered and Laura, with tears and sadness in her voice, said, "Can you come to Port Charles? I really need you?"

"Sure thing, Love. I've always got time for you," answered Robert Scorpio.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Even though I think the Kevin/Ryan story is the best thing happening on GH now, I feel like the show will be making the story more about Ava than Laura. So, in this fic, I decided to twist it up even more and focus it more on Laura. This chapter is a little short, but I was just setting the premise up. I swear the following chapters will be longer. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laura knew that her heart wasn't ready to be given to someone else, but she did know that she needed an old friend who could always put a smile on her face. Out of all the friends she has ever made in her life, Robert Scorpio was her favorite. He knew her better than most and was able to make her smile and laugh unlike no other. So, it was a no brainer that she wanted him with her as she patched together her broken heart.

After the breakup, Spencer wanted to stay in Port Charles permanently. He didn't want his grandmother to be alone after "Kevin" dumped her. As much as Laura hated to admit it, she wanted Spencer home permanently too. He gives her a reason to get up in the morning.

After Laura walked Spencer to the bus stop, she headed back up to her apartment to wait for Robert to arrive. During their phone call last night, Laura didn't mention the divorce. She wanted to tell Robert in person because she didn't want him killing Kevin before she had a chance to stop him. Laura also called Alexis this morning asking her to be her divorce attorney and to draw up the divorce papers. Laura wanted this over as quickly as possible. After telling Alexis what occurred, Alexis, being the feminist that she is, vowed to seek therapy elsewhere. She told Laura that she doesn't want to receive therapy from a man who doesn't respect women, especially one of her dearest friends. Laura was touched.

Waking her from her thoughts, Laura heard a knock at the door. She ran over and looked through the peephole and saw Robert. She quickly swung open the door.

"Hello, Love. It's been too long," said Robert with his signature smirk.

Laura's eyes began to water and threw herself into Robert's arms. "Oh, Robert! I really missed you."

Robert continued to hold Laura in the doorway and noticed that something was wrong. Laura has always been emotional, but never this emotional. "Laura, what's wrong?"

Laura sobbed. "'My life is a mess and my heart is broken."

Robert pulled back and led Laura into her apartment. They sat down on the couch and he held her hands. "Love, I need more details. What happened?"

Laura took a deep breath and said, "Kevin broke up with me five days ago out of the blue. He was being distant ever since I arrived home from France. He does everything he can to avoid me. He wants a divorce and yesterday he was already hooking up with someone else. Ava Jerome to be specific. My heart is broken, Robert. I don't know what to do."

"I'll kill him. You want me to kill him? I can take him out with a snap of his neck. Shrinks are always bad news, Laura."

Laura shook her head. "No, I don't want you killing anyone. I just really hurt right now and I'm confused."

"Why are you confused? He's a jerk and your an angel. He's stupid and you will overcome this," said Robert as he opened his arms for Laura to hold him.

Laura laid her head and Robert's chest and sighed. "Everything hurts," said Laura.

Robert rubbed Laura's back and asked, "What hurts the most?"

Laura cried. "My heart. It hurts so badly."

Robert tightened his hold on Laura as she sobbed and whispered, "Its gonna be okay, Love. I'll fix this. Don't you worry."

* * *

After consoling Laura, Robert asked Laura to lunch. She proposed she make him something here, but Robert told her that she can't stop living and the first step is going out to lunch.

They exited the elevator and walked into the Metro Court. The duo was seated at the bar as it was a busy lunch hour.

"Thanks for convincing me to leave the house. As much as I want to become a hermit, I know it wouldn't be good for me or Spencer," said Laura.

Robert replied, "Your welcome, Love. I hate seeing you all down and out. You are strong and wonderful, Laura. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

Laura smiles and placed her hand on top of Robert's. Laura and Robert soon began discussing grandchildren as they waited for their meal. Although Robert wanted to learn more about Kevin, he knew bringing him up would be a bad idea, especially in public. While Laura was telling Robert about Aiden's latest school troubles, Robert noticed Ava Jerome walk into the restaurant and she was walking towards the bar. He interrupted Laura's story and said, "Love, I just want to warn you that Ava is here and she is heading for the bar, probably for her midday martini."

Laura turned around and saw Ava.

Ava notice Laura as she approached the bar and stared. One woman had vengeance and anger in her eyes and the other had fear. Laura got off the bar stool, walked over the Ava, and poured her freshly concocted martini on top of her head. Laura said with a smirk, "Opps."

"Laura!", shrieked Ava.

"It was the least I could do."

"It's not my fault your husband found me more interesting than you."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Ava, take this one hint. Ask Felicia how I reacted to her sleeping with Luke. Then, multiply that by one million. Beware."

Laura walked back to her seat, grabbed her purse, and ran towards the elevator. Robert yelled, "Laura! Wait up!"

Before reaching the elevator, Robert stopped and said to Ava, "Don't mess with her. If you mess with her, you mess with me. I don't think you want that, do you?" He left Ava to contemplate his words.

Robert entered the elevator and said, "Love, that was amazing! She was not expecting that!"

Laura laughed but soon began to cry. "She makes me so angry! I was having such a nice time with you, then she appears and I want to stab her!"

Robert put an arm around Laura. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you, but you say the word and I will snap her or Kevin's necks in a heartbeat."

Laura grinned. "No need to turn to murder. Yet."

Robert smirked. "Now, how bout you and I head over to Kelly's for some pie? Like the good ole days."

Laura nodded and said, "I'd love to."

* * *

While Laura was enjoying catching up with an old friend, Kevin was hating his catch up session with Ryan.

"What do you mean a divorce? You can't divorce her! You aren't me! You are ruining my life!", exclaimed a furious Kevin.

"Everyone thinks I am you. I can do whatever I want. But you should be thanking me," replied Ryan.

Kevin scoffed. "Thank you? For what?"

"I could have killed her. At any moment, I could have slit her throat, stabbed her in the gut, or decapitate her. But, I decided not too. She seems like a nice woman. A little too touchy feely for my tastes, but she seems to care deeply. I don't want her though. She doesn't stir my wants, but someone else does. This was the easiest way to save your precious wife and get the woman I want."

"I, I can't thank you because you are ruining every aspect of my life, Ryan! Who do you even want? Felicia?"

"No, Felicia bores me now. She's changed. She wants to be a grandma all the time. Ava Jerome on the other hand is perfect."

"You're attracted to Ava? Ava Jerome? Brother, if your separating from Laura didn't show your cards, hooking up with Ava sure will. I haven't spoken more than five words to Ava Jerome in my whole life. The whole town will be onto you."

"Well, brother dear, no one knows I'm alive, do they? So, no one will suspect that interesting Ryan is alive. They will just assume good guy Kevin grew a pair and has taken up a more interesting life instead of being settled with a wife and a pompous child to raise."

Kevin asked, "Spencer's home?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes. That pompous, pretentious child is home in Port Charles. How you don't kill him on a daily basis is a wonder. I wanted to off him desperately the other day, but we were in public when he gave me a dressing down for stepping out on his grandmother. The kid has guts. I'll give him that."

"You hurt a hair on his head and I will kill you."

"He's not your child. Why do you care so deeply?"

"He has been through a lot. He lost his mother before he even knew her, his father was murdered and the murder walks free. All he has left is Laura and myself. But, wait. You took me out of the equation. All he has is Laura now. Don't touch him or her."

"You've always been a sucker for broken people, huh Kevin? Think you can fix them and change their lives?"

Kevin replied, "Just don't touch them, Ryan. I mean it Or I will kill you."

"Well, lucky for me I won't be interacting with him. I have moved on to the marvelous Ava. I have some people to take care of for her. So, you will be locked up in here for a while," said Ryan with smirk.

"You are going to have to tell Ava sometime who you really are. When she figures it out before you tell her, she will kill you. She won't hesitate. Why can't you let me out? I can be with Laura like I am suppose to and you can be with Ava. No big deal. I am sure I can pull some strings with the PCPD so you won't go to prison," pleaded Kevin with desperation in his voice.

"No can do, Brother. It is way more interesting this way, don't you think?"

"No! You are ruining my life, Ryan!"

Ryan shrugged. "You'll get over it. I'll come around soon. Bye Brother dear."

"RYAN!" yelled Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How are you doing, Mom? I heard you poured Ava's martini all over her," said Lulu while having lunch with Laura at Laura's apartment.

"I'm still hurt and confused about Kevin and his behavior, but if I must admit, it felt exhilarating pouring that drink over Ava," replied Laura.

LuLu said, "Well, she deserved it. She hates KiKi for sleeping with Griffin, yet she turns around and sleeps with another woman's husband. The apple didn't fall too far from the hypocritical tree."

Laura nodded in agreement. "True. Very True."

"So, are you and Spencer going to the Talent Show tonight at Rocco's school? He's telling jokes. It is so precious. He'd really like you to be there. It also gets you out of the house."

"I wouldn't miss it. Oh! Would it be okay if I brought someone else? Besides Spencer."

LuLu was perplexed. "Um. Sure. If I can ask, who are you bringing?"

Laura smiled. "Robert."

"Scorpio?"

"Yeah. He's in town and Anna is busy with Finn. So, he has been spending time with me."

LuLu said, "Mom."

"What, LuLu? He's my friend. One of my oldest and dearest. He is cheering me up right now," replied Laura.

LuLu groaned. "Mom! Kevin just broke your heart and is parading around with Ava Jerome. I know Robert is one of your best friends, but don't use him as a rebound. Everyone will get hurt in this situation. Trust me."

Laura sighed. "LuLu, I appreciate your concern, but I am not using Robert as a rebound. He's in town for a while and not many of my old friends live in town anymore. So, it's a treat that he is here. He cheers me up. LuLu, I want to cry every second of everyday. My heart hurts. Sleeping in my bed hurts because I reach for Kevin and he's not there anymore. Everywhere in this apartment makes me think of memories with Kevin. So, I am grateful that you are looking out for me, but honey, spending friendly time with Robert makes the pain hurt less. Please understand."

"Just be careful, Mom."

Laura reached out and patted LuLu's hand. "I will, honey, I will."

* * *

Later that day, Robert visited Laura. The two of them were sitting on her couch talking about old times when Robert decided to bring up a difficult subject: Laura's love life.

"So, Love, I want to hear about how a woman of your beauty and grace has ended up with a bunch of jerks."

Laura froze. "I don't want to talk about this, Robert."

Robert replied, "Laura, you are a wonderful woman. I just want to understand why you pick men who don't deserve you."

"It was me who didn't deserve them, Robert."

Robert scoffed. "Really, Laura? Scott Baldwin, Stefan Cassadine, Kevin Collins, and..."

Laura interrupted, "Your best friend, Luke Spencer."

"He may be my best friend, but, Love, he never, ever deserved you."

Laura was silent.

"Just tell me, why Baldwin, why Cassadine, why Kevin, Why Spencer?"

"You really want to know?", asked Laura in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I would if you want to tell me," replied Robert gently.

"Scott Baldwin was my first love. He helped me through some very difficult times when I was very young, you know the whole David Hamilton saga. But as I look back, he loved me but not enough in the way that a marriage could survive. Later, being with my was like a competition for him and Luke. He will always be a friend I can rely on, but our love lacked passion and want. Our love was sweet and pure, but it became stale."

Robert said, "That must have been a hard pill to swallow and realize."

Laura nodded and responded, "It was, but without him I don't know if I would have learned what type of love I was looking for."

"What about Cassadine?"

"Stefan. That was complicated. At first, that relationship was built upon a need for friendship because both of us were so lonely when I was help captive on that island. That relationship was filled with lust. I loved him for raising Nikolas, but I don't think I ever really, truly loved him. It was all lust and want. And when he came to Port Charles, I was lonely after Luke abandoned me and he wanted me. But, yet again being with me was a competition between him and Luke. I was yet a pawn in a sick game these men played."

"You aren't a pawn, Laura," said Robert grabbing her hands to comfor her.

Laura began to cry softly. "I know that now, but my God, I was constantly being a pawn in a digusting game between Scott and Luke or Stefan and Luke. I felt worthless."

"You, Laura, are not and never will be worthless," replied Robert rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Laura smiled through the tears. "Thank you."

"What about Collins and Spencer?", questioned Robert. He knows he is pushing her limits, but he wants her to open up. He knows Laura never gets the chance to open up because she is always fighting for something. Robert wants to give her The chance to finally say what's on her heart and in her mind.

"Luke will always be the love of my life. I know our relationship started horribly. I have regret that moment everyday since, but I don't regret the life we built together. We had two beautiful children. We had a good twenty years together. Yes, we had a couple of knock out, blow out fights, but the love was still there. He gave me passion, excitement, and a family, but Luke came with a plethora of complications. He was a free spirit. And I was too when he met me. I was 17 and was in a marriage that was stressful. He offered me a life of excitement and speed. I saw things and places I never thought I would see. But, Luke was always making the decisions for us. He said we were a team, but he was always the captain. When we moved back to Port Charles, at first he was fine with having a stable, calm life. But later he reconnected with the mob. There were gun fights in my house!

LuLu and I constantly had to go stay at Beecher's Corners. When he found out about Nikolas, he became evil. He wanted me to choose between him and Lucky or Nikolas! How do I choose one son over the other?! They are both my babies! And Luke thought because he was on Lucky's side it would make the decision easier! I made that choice once! I chose Luke! I chose him and yet after all this time he doubted my love. All I wanted was to get to know the son I left behind! Luke was cruel. He blamed me for his inability to go out and see the world and chance down the bad guys. He hurt me, but I always forgave him because I knew deep down buried in his heart he loved me more than he was hurting me. Gosh, saying that out loud sounds so sick," said Laura.

"I watched you both fall in love with each other. He loved you, Laura. I know he did. I don't know what happened to him later in life, but one thing that will always be true is that he will always move Heaven and Hell to make you happy."

Laura cried. "I know. And I would do the same for him."

Robert replied, "I know you would. You always did, even at the sacrifice for your own happiness."

Laura tearfully nodded.

"That brings us to Doctor Kevin Collins."

Laura remained silent.

Robert said, "Love, if you don't want to talk anymore it's okay. I was being nosy anyway."

"He was supposed to be the one, Robert," whispered Laura.

"The one what?"

"The one who I spend the rest of my life with. He was my knight and shining armor. He was the end. There was never going to be anyone after him. There couldn't be. No one could top him. He was perfect. He was an old friend like Scott, he was passionate like Stefan, and he unconditionally loved me like Luke. And he was stable. He was perfect."

Robert frowned. "He couldn't have been perfect if he did what he did, Laura."

Laura angrily replied, "That is what I don't understand! He was fine while I was gone in France with Spencer. He called me three times a day. We FaceTimed everyday. He visited once a month. And while we were there together it was like we were never separated. We were so in sync. Then two weeks before I came home, he became distant. He forgot our phone calls. We never FaceTimed anymore. And when I came home, he never wanted to touch me anymore. I just don't understand, Robert! He promised me that he would never break my heart. He vowed to be faithful! And then he does this! What is so wrong with me?"

Robert pulled a sobbing Laura into his embrace and held her tight. He whispered, "Nothing, Love. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect and any man would be lucky to have you fall in love with them."

* * *

After leaving Laura's to get ready to go to Rocco's talent show, Robert decided to take a detour on his way to the Metro Court. He used his WSB connection to find Ava's address. It was time someone put Kevin Collins in his place, and that someone would be Robert. He walked up to Ava's apartment door and knocked. Ava answered and said, "Robert Scorpio? What do I owe the pleasure?"

Robert asked with a fake smile, "May I come in?"

Ava moved aside and replied, "Sure."

Robert saw "Kevin" sitting on Ava's couch like he didn't have a car in the world. Ava asked, "So, Agent Scorpio, what are you here for? Is Julian or Olivia in trouble with the WSB?"

"No, actually I am here to speak with Doctor Collins."

"Kevin" stood up and said, "If this is about Laura, don't bother. We are over. Alexis delivered the divorce papers this morning."

"Actually, this is about Laura. She owes you one of these," said Robert.

Before "Kevin" could reply, Robert punched him in the jaw and kneed him in the groin. "Next time you decide to break her heart, make sure you know who you are messing with. Laura was in this town before you and she will be after you. She was loved by this town before you and she will be after you. You are no one. You made the biggest mistake of your life giving her up. Have fun with your mob boss slut." And with that, Robert left Ava's apartment with a grin on his face.

Ava went to go get ice from her kitchen and "Kevin" groaned in pain. "I didn't know Laura was so fucking beloved," he muttered to himself, "or I wouldn't have switched places with Mr. Laura Spencer."

* * *

"Can you explain to me why we are at a kiddie talent show? We could be throwing back scotches," complained Robert as he, Laura, and Spencer walked into the elementary school auditorium.

Laura elbowed Robert. "My grandson is performing. Wouldn't you show up to one of these if it was Emma or Noah?"

Robert groaned. "Yes."

Laura laughed.

Spencer said, "Hey! There's Aunt LuLu. She's waving us over."

Robert, Laura, and Spencer walked over to LuLu and everyone greeted each other and took their seats.

As the talent show began, Robert whispered, "You owe me a drink after this, Love."

"Anything for you, Agent Scorpio," Laura whispered in reply.

As the talent show continued, Robert did the classic yawn and stretch move. Only he knew what an emotional afternoon Laura had and he wanted her to know she had someone to lean on. LuLu and Spencer eyed Robert's every move. They knew what he was doing, and though they like Robert, they both believe that it is way too soon for Laura to move on to anyone, even Robert Scorpio. While Robert was making a classic move, and Spencer and Lulu were watching him, little did the family know that Ryan was sitting a few rows behind them watching Laura and Robert. He watched Robert wrap his arm around Laura and pulled out his phone as Laura leaned into Robert's friendly embrace. He snapped a couple pictures and left before anyone noticed him. "Kevin's really going to hate these. Perfect," said Ryan with a pep in his step as he left the school to make a visit to Ferncliffe.

* * *

"Brother. Wakey wakey," said Ryan greeting a very drugged up Kevin in his room at Ferncliffe.

"What do you want now? Here to administer a higher dose of these drugs your giving me," replied a groggy Kevin.

"Well, Brother, I learned that people think of you as Mr. Laura fucking Spencer. If I knew that, I wouldn't have switched places with you."

Kevin noticed Ryan's bruised jaw. "Is that why you have a messed up jaw?"

Ryan gently rubbed his jaw and replied, "Yes. Robert Scorpio is in town and decided to show me that I made a huge mistake giving up Laura."

"Well, I told you. I wouldn't hook up with Ava in a million years. Robert is Laura's oldest friend. He's just defending her. I respect him for that."

Ryan grinned evilly. "I don't think you will respect Agent Scorpio after you see that he's putting the moves on your wife."

"What do you mean?", Kevin asked in fear.

Ryan handed him his phone with the pictures he took on the screen. "Take a look for yourself. Your precious Laura must not have loved you so much that after a few days of separating from you, she is already moving on."

"We didn't separate! We are still married! You are ruining my life! She loves me! She would never do this! It's you who is breaking her heart, not me! Please, Ryan, if you have any sort of affection for me at all, please let me call her. Let me tell her that its me in here and you out there. If I asked, she wouldn't say anything to the cops or to Ava. I want her to know that I am still here and I still love her. Please."

Ryan snatched his phone back. "Oh, Brother dear, begging does not suit you. I prefer it my way. You were always trying to change me. Now, I am changing who everyone thinks is you. Im just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Kevin screamed, "I never took your place! I was trying to help you! For God's sake, Ryan, I was trying to be a brother! You are being a bastard. I wish you died in that fire for real."

Ryan froze. "If that's how you feel, that's how you feel. I'll come around soon. Enjoy your new dosage of medication. It will knock you right out."

"RYAN!", screamed Kevin as Ryan left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you both for coming in today. I know divorce is a painful process and I will try to make this as quick as possible," said Alexis as she sat down at her desk.

"I'll make this even quicker. She can have everything. So, where do I sign?", replied an aloof "Kevin".

Laura scoffed. "How can you possibly be that cold to me? I just don't understand your complete personality change. It's like I left one husband and came back to another."

"Kevin" responded, "While you were gone, Ava caught my eye. It's as simple as that. Ava and I are kindred spirits."

"In what universe are you and Ava kindred spirits?! My God, Kevin! The Kevin I left was kind, gentle, caring, and all around wonderful. This Kevin is cold, aloof, and just plain cruel."

"That's life. So, where do I sign?"

Laura rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth in utter frustration and pain.

"I haven't drawn up the paperwork completely yet. Today, we were just discussing who gets what and how much. Since you are giving Laura everything, I'll probably have the papers drawn up in three days. The two of you will have to come by my office, separately if that's what you prefer, and sign the final divorce decree," replied Alexis, who was also wondering what was up with Kevin's strange behavior.

"Kevin" stood up to leave Alexis's office and said, "Thank you. Oh, are you sure you don't want to continue our therapy sessions? I felt as if we were close to a break through?"

"No. I'll find a new psychiatrist. I prefer not to open my deepest thoughts to a man who cheated on his wife and is cold to my dear friend. Find another brain to pick at because you won't have mine anymore," replied Alexis with conviction in her voice.

"Kevin" rolled his eyes and exited her office.

"I don't understand, Alexis. Kevin is so different. He's cold and when I look into his eyes, I see nothing. It's like he is dead inside. That man is not the man I fell in love with," cried Laura.

Alexis frowned. "I don't understand it either. It's almost as if he's acting like he did when he had his breakdown all those years ago after Ryan died, but he isn't doing any of the stalking and illegal stuff."

"I just wish I knew how to help him, but he's pushing me away so I can't help him."

Alexis passed Laura a tissue to dry her tears. "It's his loss, Laura. He doesn't know what he's giving up."

Laura sniffled and dried her tears. "Alexis, do you think he is having a breakdown? I just don't know what I did for him to treat me and everyone but Ava so rudely."

"I have a suggestion. I'm not telling you what to do, but with my experience with Kevin I feel as if this is an option."

Laura replied, "What?"

"Have him committed. The both of you haven't signed papers yet because I have to draw up the official paper work. You are still legally his spouse. Have him committed to Ferncliffe for an evaluation," said Alexis.

"Do you think that would be the right thing to do?"

Alexis nodded. "I do. I was there Laura when Kevin had a break down almost 23 years ago. The Kevin who was just in this office is not the Kevin I know. I agree with you. When I look into his eyes, I don't see the man who I've known and loved like a brother for decades."

Laura wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "He isn't the man I married. His eyes are dark and unfeeling. Its like his heart is gone."

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Would you like me to draw up the papers to have Kevin committed?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Yes. And at this point, this isn't about me trying to keep him as my husband. Its about figuring out what's wrong with the man I love."

"I'll get right on that. We're going to figure out what's wrong, Laura. I promise," replied Alexis, squeezing Laura's hand as a sign of support.

* * *

"How was your meeting with Collins and Alexis?," questioned Robert as he set the table at Laura's apartment for dinner he was sharing with her and Spencer.

Laura, walking in with the salad bowl, replied, "Kevin was just so cold. If he was acting like the real Kevin and explained why he wanted a divorce, I would have no problem signing the papers. But he's so different, so Alexis suggested that I commit him to Ferncliffe."

Robert scoffed. "Love, I get that you love to save the men you love, but do you really think that you should commit this douche bag?"

Laura replied, "Yes, Robert. At this point, committing him is not about saving my marriage. Its about saving Kevin. He's not himself. Maybe he's having a breakdown again. I don't know, but something is off with him and I want to help him."

Robert nodded. "Whatever you say, Love. If there was one thing about you that I can always count on, its your ability to save people. I just don't want him or Ava coming after you for doing this. Because, Laura, I would knock them out and hide them in a dungeon in Wyndemere for you."

Laura smiled. Although Robert can be a little extreme, she knows he cares and doesn't want anything to happen to her. "Thank you for caring, Robert. Now, can you please bring the steaks in here while I go get Spencer from his room?"

"Whatever you say, boss."

After dinner was over, Robert and Spencer offered to wash the dishes while Laura took a shower. The first couple minutes of washing dishes the two remained silent until Spencer broke the silence and asked, "So, Agent Scorpio, what are your intentions with my grandmother?"

"What are your intentions with my granddaughter?", replied Robert raising his eyebrows.

"I asked first."

"I'm older."

"Emma and I are great friends and I would never do anything to hurt her. Now, answer my question as it is more prudent to current times. What are your intentions towards my grandmother?"

Robert replied, "She's my oldest and dearest friend. I would never do anything to hurt her. She's sad right now. I just want to cheer her up."

"Then you could have called her on the phone. Why are you back in Port Charles at the snap of her finger tips? Why do you take her on lunch dates and come over for dinner? Don't you have a brother and ex-wife in town to visit?"

"You have a smart ass mouth, Spencer."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm part Cassadine. Its in my nature. Grandmother tries to eliminate it, but I feel like this situation calls for it."

"Why?"

"Because, Agent Scorpio, I don't have to tell you how amazing my grandmother is. She's strong, funny, brilliant, and beautiful. And those are just some of the many qualities she possess. I watched her fall in love with that sanctimonious jerk Doctor Kevin Collins. And I grew attached to him too. The three of us became a family. Then, he broke her heart. She doesn't deserve pain. Ever. You may be her oldest friend, but I have to protect her. I would never call her fragile, but her heart is. I need to know if you are interested in just being friends or you are waiting to make your move. I'm asking you this because I learned my lesson. I should have protected her against Kevin. So, Agent Scorpio, I ask again, what are your intentions with my grandmother?"

Robert stared at the boy for a few moments. He may look like a Cassadine and some of his words come off like a Cassadine, but deep down this boy is all Laura. "She's my friend. My best friend. I love her. She's special to me, but I am not here to make a move. When Laura called me, I heard utter sadness in her voice. I jumped on a plane and came here. I do consider the one who got away, but I am not here to slide in when she's free. I just want to be a supportive friend."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being blunt. Its not only in my nature, but after this whole Kevin debacle, I want to make sure no one can hurt her ever again."

Robert held out his hand. "Listen, kid. I want the same thing. If someone hurts her, you and I will make them pay. Deal."

Spencer put his hand in Robert's and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

"So, Spencer just told me something very interesting as I was leaving his room," said Laura as she sat next to Robert on her couch.

"Hmm?", questioned Robert.

"He told me that he thinks your a good friend for me. What did the two of you talk about in the kitchen?"

"Nothing. We were just talking about our hatred for Collins."

Laura frowned. "Robert, please. Kevin has been the only father figure Spencer has had since Nikolas died. I don't want Spencer hating him if something is actually wrong with him."

Robert replied, "But what if there isn't, Laura? What if Kevin Collins is not the nice, kind town shrink everyone thought he was? What if he really is a dick?"

"Then, let me find that out for myself! If something is really wrong with him, I don't want to have any regrets with not helping him. Wouldn't you do the same for Anna or Holly?", responded Laura.

"Yeah, I would... Why are you always right? Huh?"

Laura laughed. "Because, Robert Scorpio I know you better than most. You try to keep a tough exterior, but on the inside you are a gummy bear."

"Excuse me, I may be close to seventy, but this body doesn't look a day over fifty. So, gummy bear my ass," replied Robert laughing.

Laura lightly hit him on the arm. "Come on, let's watch this movie before you head back to the Metro Court. What movie is it?"

"Its called _Last Vegas_. Its about these old guys going to Vegas to celebrate their friend marrying a young bimbo. It looked funny and I wanted to take your mind off today and Doctor Dick Head."

Laura sadly smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate this. More than you know."

* * *

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay in here while Ryan is out there killing people and ruining my life," said Kevin aloud in his small room at Ferncliffe.

He paced back in forth his two by two room. "I need to find a way to convince people that I am me and he is a phony. I mean, come on, Laura needs to realize that something is off about me. I would never cheat on her and leave her. I would never divorce her. My first vow to her was that I would always be faithful and I meant it. I need her to figure this out. Ryan has the whole staff here fooled. Ryan, for how awful he is, is smart. He's staying away from everyone who could catch a clue."

Kevin thought back to the pictures Ryan showed him of Laura and Robert. They are just friends. He knows it. Laura wouldn't do this. "Laura wouldn't cheat on me. That's not in her nature. Robert is just her good friend. They are affectionate like that. Ugh! I hate Ryan. I hate what he's doing to Laura! He's making her think that I don't love her. My God! If Ryan would have any brains, he would know that once you love Laura, you always love Laura. Scott and Luke could back me up on that one. Ava? Really? I haven't spoken more than five words to her in my life and now people think I'm in love with her. My God! Can someone just get a clue?"

Kevin ran his hands through his dirty, unruly hair. He hasn't showered in days. The drugs Ryan have been prescribing him are awful. Some days he doesn't even know his name. The nurses here are awful. Every time he realizes who he is and where he is, he attempts to beg them to listen to him, hoping someone would believe him. No one does. They call Ryan and tell him that the patient is agitated. Ryan prescribes a higher and higher dosage. If he doesn't get out of here soon, he might not make it out alive.

Kevin sat on his cot and put his head in his hands. Kevin groaned in frustration and found tears springing to his eyes. "I'm such a wuss, but I don't care any more. I don't belong in here. I belong out in the real world with Laura... Laura. Laura, I know you believe in this hokey connection thing, but I hope you can feel me calling out for you. Laura, I'm stuck in here. I need you to figure Ryan out soon. I know you. You fought mobsters and Cassadines... This should be a piece of cake. I love you so much. If someone would have told me twenty five years ago that I would end up loving and marrying you, I would have called them nuts. I know what your thinking, 'Kevin, you hate using "nut" as a term to describe anyone.' You're right... but its true. I would have never put us together, but we are and it has been one of the greatest joys of my life. So, I need you to feel me. I need you to feel that I need you to save me. You told me how you were always able to feel when Luke, Lucky, or LuLu needed you. I know I'm not a Spencer, but I'm yours. I need you to save me. Please," cried Kevin to an empty room.

* * *

"Well, that was a cheesy but funny movie. What did you think?", questioned Robert as he was putting on his jacket getting ready to leave.

"It was cute. It wouldn't win movie of the year, but it made me laugh."

"Well, Love, thank you for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow and we can meet for lunch. If you're free, I mean."

Laura hugged Robert and whispered, "Thank you for sticking around. I'm going to need you, especially during the next few weeks. I really love having you back home."

Robert smiled. "Anything for you. I mean that."

Laura nodded. "I know."

Laura walked Robert to the door and was about to open it when Robert said, "OH! Um, Spencer and I did talk about one more topic while we were cleaning up."

Laura was intrigued. "What about?"

"You... and me."

Laura gulped. "What about us?"

Robert replied, "He asked me what my intentions were towards you. He's a good kid, Laura. He just wants to protect your heart."

Laura whispered, "What are your intentions, Robert Scorpio?"

"I just want you to be happy, Laura. Spencer and Collins broke your heart. You don't deserve that. I just want to see you smile. Its the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my life."

Laura shocked Robert by grabbing his face and planting a kiss on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robert pulled away in shock. "Laura! What are you doing?"

Laura rubbed her hands up his chest seductively. She asked, "What does it look like I was doing?"

"Love, you are in the process of getting a divorce."

"So..."

Robert held her wrists in his grasp to stop her rubbing his chest. He replied, "So, you still love this man. Love, I will not take advantage of your broken heart."

"I want you to help me forget, Robert. Please. Hearing you talk about seeing me smile... it, it made me feel loved for the first time since I came home to Port Charles from France," said Laura begging Robert with her eyes.

"Laura..."

"Please. I just want the pain to go away... Even if only for a little while," whispered Laura.

Robert tenderly kissed Laura's lips. He desperately wanted to make her pain go away. God knows he has wanted to be intimate with her for almost forty years, but every time one of them was free, the other was with someone else. He loved everything about her since seeing her at Edward Quartermaine's office when she was just eighteen. The full blonde hair, the bluest eyes the color of a clear ocean, and the smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. Like he told Spencer earlier, Laura will always be the one that got away.

Robert gently cradled Laura's face in his hands. "Love, I will stand by your side through this whole ordeal. I promise I won't go off on any missions and leave you stranded. I will be the best friend you deserve, but, Laura, I will not allow you to do something you will regret. You still love Collins. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Sleeping with me would take away the heartbreak for a moment, but it will come back. I don't want to take that step with you while your heart belongs with someone else, Love. You are too special for me to let you do that."

Laura became frustrated. All she wanted was to escape the agony she was currently in. Kevin broke her heart and she wants to pretend like he never existed. Laura wants to just sleep with someone to just through that in Kevin's face. Laura wants to show Kevin that he means nothing to her. And Robert was standing right here. Why won't he help her? Laura harshly pulled away from his grasp and groaned. She exclaimed, "Ugh! Robert, I'm not asking for a marriage proposal. I just want you to help me forget him. Help me forget he ever had a hold on my heart!"

Robert shook his head. He could tell she is hurting. She puts on a brave front for so long, but soon it cracks. "Love, I won't do it. Find someone else, but it won't be me."

Tears were forming in Laura's eyes and she bit her lip in an effort to stop them from falling. The heartbreak was so unbearable. She hasn't felt this way in a long time. Kevin was different than all the men she has ever loved, and yet he has broken her heart just as badly. Laura collapsed to her knees in sobs. "It just hurts so bad. Seeing him with Ava. He brags about their relationship! He's so cold and distant. He promised me, Robert! He promised me that he would never, ever break my heart! And I just want the pain to go away. Here you are, being so nice and kind. You made me feel so loved and important. I just wanted to be with you... to forget him."

Robert kneeled next to her and ran his hand in light circles on her back to comfort Laura. He replied, "I know. I know."

Laura wiped her falling tears with her pajama shirt sleeve and sniffled. "Do you hate me?"

Robert grimly smiled. "No. I could never."

Laura looked at Robert incredulously. "How? I was about to use you when all you have been is a good friend. I don't deserve you, Robert Scorpio."

Robert pulled Laura against his chest as the leaned against the front door. The stretched their legs out and sighed. "Darlin, I'd do anything for you when I know you mean it. I knew you didn't mean what you were asking me to do and I knew you would regret it. If we ever do get together sometime in this lifetime, trust me, it is not something I want you to regret."

Laura elbowed him in the chest and giggled. "You will forever be a tease."

* * *

The following morning, Spencer walked down the stairs expecting Laura to have his cereal and bowl waiting for him like she always does before school; but to his surprise, it wasn't there. What he did find was his grandmother and Agent Scorpio cuddled on the sofa fast asleep. Spencer thought that after his talk with Robert last night that Robert only wanted to remain friends with his grandmother. Now, here they are cuddled on the couch. As furious and disappointed Spencer is in Kevin's recent behavior, he knows that Kevin is still important to Laura (and him). How his grandmother could just move on so quickly just baffles Spencer. He marched over to the couch and gently shook Laura's shoulder. He said, "Grandmother. Grandmother. I have school in 30 minutes. You have to take me."

Laura began blinking at the sound of Spencer's voice. She opened her eyes fully and surveyed her surroundings. She was laying on her green couch wrapped in Robert Scorpio's arms with her grandson standing above her looking down at her with confusion and almost hurt in his eyes. "Spencer? What time is it?" she asked.

"It's seven in the morning. We have to leave in no more than ten minutes... Grandmother, what are you doing sleeping on the couch with Agent Scorpio in your and Kevin's apartment?"

Laura untangled herself from Robert and left him sleeping on the couch. She pulled the blanked over him and ran a hand tenderly through his hair. She doesn't deserve him as her friend. He stayed up with her all night allowing her to express all of her thoughts about Kevin and his complete personality change. He held her as she cried over her broken heart. Laura knows she repeats the same dialogue about how Kevin is not acting like himself and how her heart is broken. Robert Scorpio never rubbed her as an emotional man, but watching him take care of her the last couple of days, and especially last night, Laura realized that she could trust him to hold her up during this difficult, emotional time.

"Let me brush my teeth and wash my face. Grab a breakfast bar this morning for the ride and we'll go," replied Laura walking up the stairs to her bedroom. At the top of the stairs she turned around and said, "And we will talk about Robert and I on the way to school."

Spencer nodded and once Laura was out of sight, he stared at a sleeping Robert. He whispered, "Agent Scorpio, if you hurt my grandmother, prepare to die."

Once they were out the door and in the car, Spencer looked at his grandmother and questioned, "So, what's going on between you and the spy?"

Laura, watching the road in front of her replied, "Nothing. Honestly, Honey, he is just a friend. I was really sad last night."

"About Kevin?"

Laura bit her lip attempting to hold back tears that were about to fall. "Yeah. About Kevin."

Spencer frowned and put his hand gently atop Laura's shoulder, as to not distract her driving. "Me too, Grandmother. Me too."

Laura said, "I know you are. He was important to us, huh?"

"I know he was your husband and he means more to you, but he was like a real grandfather to me. Not having him home and acting like his normal self...It just hurts."

"Honey, I know Kevin meant a lot to you. Just because he was my husband doesn't mean you shouldn't have feelings on his personality switch."

"It's like an evil twin replaced him," said Spencer looking at the trees passing by outside the window.

"I know. That's what I told Robert last night," replied Laura continuing her drive.

* * *

Robert woke up about ten minutes after Spencer and Laura left. After his talk with Laura last night, he wants to get to the bottom of Kevin's personality switch for her. He loves her, but she doesn't belong with him. She belongs with Kevin, the Kevin who treated her with love and respect. He pulled out his phone and called his colleagues at the WSB. "Hey, it's Scorpio. I need you to give me access to Ferncliffe Mental Infirmary in Port Charles, New York." "No, I need access to see every patient room throughout the facility." "Make a fake I.D. Jesus! How did you even get this job?" "I also need a file pulled up on Doctor Kevin Collins. He is a psychiatrist there." "Something fishy is going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." "Thanks. How long until I'll get the badge and access?" "A week?! I need it sooner than a week, Jack!" "Two days. That's better. Can I have the file on Kevin Collins today?" "Great. I'll check my email in an hour. Thanks."

Something fishy was going on with Kevin Collins and last night, Laura said something that made a light bulb go off in his mind.

 _7 hours ago_

 _"I just don't understand how Kevin could go from the loving, gentle, empathetic man I married to this cold hearted, cheating bastard. I just don't know what happened to him," said a crying Laura wrapped in Robert's arms on the couch._

 _"I don't know, Love. He is stupid for letting you go. It's like he lost his mind. Maybe you are right for getting him committed after all," replied Robert kissing the top of Laura's head._

 _"It's like an evil twin took his place."_

 _Robert's mind started to reel. "Could that be possible?"_

 _Laura shook her head. "No. Ryan's dead and Kevin doesn't have a triplet."_

 _"Are you sure that Ryan is dead? You know first hand that evil always comes back, Love. Hello! Helena! Stavros! Faison! Ring any bells?"_

 _Laura giggled. "I know. I know. They said no body was ever recovered, but how could it? He had to have been burned to a crisp in the fun house fire. Kevin assured Felicia he was dead. He wouldn't lie to her. Not about Ryan."_

 _"Alright. I believe you," said Robert with a gleam in his eye and an idea in his head._

Present Time

Robert wandered around the living room of Laura's apartment. She still had some pictures up of her and Kevin. He picked up the picture on wall ledge by her front door. It was a black and white photo of what he presumed to be their wedding day. She looked so happy with him. He hasn't seen her smile that way since 1981. Laura is right. This man in this photo wouldn't do this to her. Kevin was the one for her and Robert is going to do anything to bring him back to her. If his intuition is correct, Kevin will be back with Laura sooner rather than later.

Robert walked over to the desk and pulled a note pad out of the top drawer. Robert wrote Laura a note that said he would call her later and that she is the strongest person he knows. "I'm going to fix this for you, Laura, or die trying," said Robert to an empty apartment.

* * *

Robert was sitting at the bar at the Metro Court reading the file the WSB sent him on Kevin Collins. The file also included information on his twin brother, Ryan Chamberlain, and the crimes he committed. Robert usually doesn't feel in touch with his emotions besides when he's with Robin or his grandchildren, but reading about Ryan and Kevin's abuse by their mother made Robert feel for the twins. The character description of Ryan is matching the current characteristics of the Kevin walking around. Robert was in the middle of reading about Ryan's crimes in Texas and meeting Felicia when he heard Carly say, "Robert! Where's Laura? Recently, the two of you have been tied at the hip."

 _This woman needs to learn to mind her own damn business._ "She had a couple board meetings at the hospital. So, I am solo today," replied Robert with gritted teeth.

"I hope she doesn't run into Kevin... I can't believe what he did to her. Sleeping with Ava behind her back. I didn't even know Kevin spoke to Ava."

"Yeah. He's a douche bag."

Carly nodded and said, "But it's weird. He's not acting like himself at all. I mean, I know I'm not everyone's favorite person, but the man who treated me at Ferncliffe is a completely different man walking around today. It's so odd."

Robert perked up. "How so?"

"He was so kind and gentle while I was in Ferncliffe. He made sure I wasn't given harsh drugs. We played cards everyday. He talked about Laura all the time. You could tell by his voice and his eyes that he was in love with her... And I know I annoyed him with my constant pestering about the patient next to me, but when I asked him about it recently, he practically blew up at me," responded Carly while she was cleaning shot glasses.

Robert asked, "What do you mean, a mystery patient?"

"Well, the patient next to me was trying to communicate with me using Morse Code. He knocked "SOS" a couple times. I don't think he's supposed to be there. When I first asked Kevin, he told me that the patient was very dangerous and that he is taking care of him. But, when I asked him recently, he blew up at me and told me to forget about it. I mean, I know I can be persistent and annoying, but the Kevin we all know would never have lost it on me."

"That's interesting. Did he ever tell you the patient's name?"

Carly's eyebrows met in confusion. _Why does he want to know all of this?_ "Umm. Yeah. Spinelli, my friend and tech guru, he was able to find out that the patient in the room next to me has a name of Wilson. I don't know if that is the first or last name. But it's a name, right?"

"Yeah. A name is better than nothing... Um it's been nice talking to you Carly. I'll send your best to Laura. Nice restaurant. Keep up the good work," replied Robert as he quickly paid for his scotch and walked towards the elevator.

Carly shook her head. "Man, what is up with him?"

In the elevator, Robert opened up his file and was looking over the Ryan Chamberlain section. His heart stopped when he saw _Todd Wilson_ under Ryan's aliases. "Laura, your husband still loves you. He's probably just drooling in a padded sell right now. And Ryan, you better watch out. I'm onto you."

* * *

Laura texted Robert letting him know that she was meeting with Alexis to finalize the paper work to commit Kevin to Ferncliffe. The sooner he gets evaluated the sooner her mind will be at rest. This may not give her a husband again, but it might fix Kevin. At this point, Laura doesn't care if this won't fix her marriage, but she wants to help Kevin. Something about him changed and she wants to help him. Alexis walked into her office breaking Laura out of her thoughts. "Hello, Laura. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I had to take a late lunch because of a busy morning."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Alexis sat down and began pulling out Laura and Kevin's file. She smiled and said, "Great. So, I drew up the papers to commit Kevin. Just read them over and sign at the bottom of the last two pages. Once you do, we will schedule a time and day for a cop, a psychiatrist, and a Ferncliffe orderly to retrieve Kevin and take him to Ferncliffe for an evaluation." Alexis slid the packet across the glass desk and handed Laura a pen. "Take your time. If you have any questions, just ask."

Laura nodded and began to put her purse on the floor next to her chair but stopped when she felt her phone vibrating. She ignored it but it began vibrating again. She dug into her purse and pulled it out. Robert was calling her. Laura was perplexed. She had already texted him regarding her meeting with Alexis and he never calls or more than once. This must be important. "Excuse me, one second," Laura told Alexis and she stepped outside into the hallway to answer the phone. "Robert, you called me more than once in a one minute time interval. What's wrong?"

"You can't sign those papers," replied Robert.

Laura scoffed. "Why? You told me last night that you agreed that I was doing the right thing."

"You just can't, Love. He's isn't your responsibility any more."

"Robert, I love him. I have to help him."

"Love, I... I... trust me. Don't sign those papers."

"Why, Robert? I need a reason or I pick up the pen."

"Love..."

"I mean it, Robert. Give me a reason. I'm not a child. I can handle whatever you tell me. Now, tell me."

Robert took a deep breath and said, "The man walking around is not Kevin. It's Ryan. He's alive."

Laura's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, I write my stories off the top of my head. I usually have a path I want to follow, but I often just write these chapters as the ideas come to me. After reading some of your reviews, the consensus is that a lot you do not want Robert and Laura romantically involved. So, I changed the path of the story. The main idea of this story will remain intact, but the way it comes together has changed. I hope you still stick with me and this story. Thanks!


End file.
